


Eggsperimenting

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [7]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Marco Diaz, Coming Untouched, Demon Marco Diaz, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Handcuffs, Kink Exploration, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Nipple Play, One-Shot, Oviposition, Shower Sex, Top Tom, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Tom and Marco discuss trying out new things in the bedroom, and Marco finally confesses to a kink he's been curious about for a while but never quite knew how to address... oviposition. Luckily, Tom is open-minded and more than enthusiastic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my A Match Made in Hell universe, where Marco is a demon and rules the Underworld alongside Tom. However reading that fic is not at all a prerequisite for reading this; it can be enjoyed on its own.

It was a lazy afternoon. Tom and Marco had crawled into bed together a good hour ago but hadn’t gotten around to doing much, instead just leaning together and gently exchanging kisses and nuzzles, lovingly stroking each other’s skin. They had a fairly active sex life but didn’t do it near as often as when they first got together. They were perfectly content to just hold each other and snuggle.

But Tom was a little frisky tonight, and his hand lowered, palm stroking Marco’s stomach. “Mm, wanna mess around?”

“I don’t see why not,” Marco replied.

Tom kissed him, and said, “We’ve been together for a while, huh?”

“Five years,” Marco agreed.

“Yeah. We’ve learned a lot about each other. We’ve had a lot of… dates, a lot of conversations…”

“A lot of sex.”

“Heh, yeah. So…” Tom’s hand dipped a little lower, thumb just barely running over the base of Marco’s length. “I know we’ve gotten really familiar with each other, but… I was wondering if there was anything new you wanted to try? Some fantasy we haven’t gotten around to?”

Marco thought about it, then said, “I’m pretty sure we’ve gone through just about everything. If I ever wanted to try something, we did. I don’t think anything is left.”

“Really? Nothing at all, no shameful kinks, no embarrassing fantasies you think I’ll laugh at? Because I promise I just want to give you a good time. Anything you want to do, I’ll do for you.”

Marco shook his head. “There’s nothing. You’re wonderful and I love when we get creative. But when it comes to kinks, we’ve done about everything.”

“Well, not everything,” Tom pointed out.

“Well I think we agreed that some would be left alone. So not counting any of that really hardcore or gross stuff… I don’t know.”

Tom was softly petting him, something he tended to do when thinking, though the fact that he was choosing to do it to Marco’s dick was getting him antsy. He didn’t tell him to stop, though.

Then Tom said, “We’ve tried whipping, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, a few times. You’re into it more than me, and I prefer a light smack from a riding crop.”

“Oh yeah.” Tom brightened as he remembered them experimenting with whipping. “I remember one day as you were fucking me from behind, then you brought the whip down across my back and I just came all over the bed. Haha, it’s a good thing we laid down a towel.”

Marco chuckled, reflecting on it too. “You moaned so nicely too, you really seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“I really was. But yeah, we tried that out… We’ve done a lot of master and pet stuff…”

Marco shrugged. “Well hey, change the words around and we could do daddy kink.”

Tom cringed. “I don’t know…”

“I mean there was that time you were fucking me and whispered, ‘Who’s your daddy?’ and I just came right then and there.”

“That’s more on you, dude.”

“Well you were the one who said it to me.”

“I’m not doing daddy dom stuff.”

“Fair enough.” Marco went back to trying to think of something new. Then, “Well…”

“Yes?” Tom asked, perking up.

“Never mind, it’s really stupid and probably not even that great…”

Tom was curious now, and rested his hands on Marco’s waist as he leaned in, head tilted. “No such thing as a stupid kink when I have a goddamn fetish for getting my ears kissed.”

“Well…” Marco supposed it would be fine, they were married and have always been open with each other, so there was nothing he could possibly want that would actually turn Tom off. This was just so ridiculous and weird, though, he almost didn’t want to say it out loud. So he just muttered it under his breath.

Tom flicked his ears and sat back. “You’re gonna have to speak louder than that.”

Marco hunched his shoulders, blushing. “I just… Think it’d be fun to maybe experiment with… oviposition.”

Tom stared at him for a few moments. Then he said, “Wait, like… Egg laying?”

“Basically? Except, more along the lines of… getting eggs laid inside me. And possibly pushing them back out.” Marco’s face was hot, and he looked away. “I told you it was stupid.”

“No, it’s very interesting. I’ve heard about it before but never tried it. I’m… certainly down to experiment with it, but we’d need the eggs. Since I can’t exactly make them.”

“There are recipes,” Marco said. “For making them out of like… gelatin I think, so they can actually melt once inserted. Since silicon ones can get, well… stuck in there.”

Tom laughed. “Yeah that wouldn’t be good.” He shifted closer to him, petting his thigh. “Did you get this interest before or after we started playing with anal beads?”

“After,” Marco admitted. “I really liked how it felt to push those back out when you removed them. Heh…”

“You kinky little angel.” Tom kissed him, other hand running up his back and then out along one of his wings.

Marco laid back, pulling him on top of him. When they separated for breath, he said, “Anyway, we have to get the eggs. For now, I guess we gotta do something else.”

“I have an idea.” Tom kissed him again, and Marco hardly noticed him shifting weight as they made out. Then Tom leaned back and pulled his arms over his head, locking handcuffs around them and tying them to the headboard with rope.

“You ass.” Marco struggled.

Tom smiled. “Here’s something fun. I touch you, and you have to come.”

“Sounds pretty simple.”

“Except I’m not going to touch your dick,” Tom continued. Marco frowned at him. “Or your nipples.”

“Oh, come on!”

“I might pull your legs up and smack your butt. But none of your super sensitive parts are getting any love this time. But you’re gonna come for me.” Tom stroked Marco’s hip. “Since you’re my good boy.”

Marco tensed, breath escaping in a huff. He was nearly conditioned to get aroused in response to that phrase, and could feel himself getting hard. He figured he should return the favor. “I love you, Master.”

Tom hummed and patted his belly. “I know you do, pet. I love you too. Now let’s get started.” He knelt down next to him, kissing him deeply. Marco turned his head and responded the best he could, and when Tom pulled on his lower lip, his hips twitched.

Tom’s hand roamed across his thigh, up to his hip, and across to the other hip. He avoided touching Marco’s cock at all, leaving nothing but a ghost of a sensation against its tip as he passed it, but it was enough to make Marco groan with frustration. And Tom wasn’t on top of him, so he couldn’t rut against him. Tom was at his side, chuckling against his skin.

“You’re cruel,” Marco said once his mouth was free.

“You’re so cute when you’re helpless,” Tom said. He began licking Marco’s neck, tongue teasing his jugular before Tom bit lightly over it. Marco jumped, crying out before managing to silence himself. But Tom didn’t stop, suckling on the spot harshly.

“T-Tom,” Marco whimpered, hips trembling. He was so hard that his cock was resting heavily on his stomach, pre running down his skin. He responded so quickly to teasing and wasn’t sure if he loved it or hated it.

True to his word, Tom didn’t touch his dick at all. Or his nipples. Instead he attacked his neck, and rubbed his hand down Marco’s abdomen, thumb circling against the muscles.

“You’re so precious,” Tom said. “You look good.”

“T-thanks.” Marco was tugging at his ropes, but they weren’t loosening at all.

“Feel close to coming?” Tom murmured.

“No, it feels good, but… It’s not quite doing it for me.”

Tom thought about that, then reached up, untying the ropes and tossing them aside. He also took off the handcuffs, and held them with his teeth as he lifted Marco and spun him so he was sitting in his lap, back pressed to Tom’s front. Tom could see his ears wiggle, clearly liking the new position. Tom drew his arms down behind his back and handcuffed his wrists again. “There,” he said. “Let’s try it this way. With my heat against your back.” He wrapped his arms around Marco’s middle and mouthed along the back of Marco’s ear, kissing and suckling.

Marco shuddered, head tilting to accommodate him. Tom lingered at the clip for Marco’s earring, and traced the very tip of his tongue against the skin under it. Marco gasped, stomach tightening.

Pleased with this reaction, Tom kept teasing it. His hands roamed up and down Marco’s abdomen, and soon his husband was shaking and whimpering on his lap, hips weakly shifting as he tried to get Tom to touch his cock.

“No,” Tom told him decisively. “I’m not touching you there. I want to see my naughty boy get off just to my touch and voice. Just from the anticipation.”

“Tom, please,” Marco pleaded. His skin had broken out in a sweat, and he was panting.

“Please, what?” Tom worked his way down at last, lips trailing down the side of Marco’s neck, pressing to the crook.

“Touch me…”

“I am touching you. All over.” Tom ran his hand down the top of Marco’s thigh. “Don’t tell me you’re such a slut you need even more than that.”

A bolt of pleasure went through Marco. He rubbed back against Tom, and could just barely hear him groan. Tom’s cock was hard against Marco’s butt, and Marco shifted, angling so that it pressed up against his balls.

Tom sighed, kissing his neck. “That’s cheating.”

“You said dick and nipples,” Marco pointed out, rolling his hips to grind against him. His breath escaped in a desperate huff. “N-nothing about my balls.”

“Hmph. Clever little dove, aren’t you?” Tom mouthed along his neck and down to his shoulder, nipping the juncture. His claws dug into Marco’s stomach, and Marco arched, twitching.

“T-Tom, I’m aah… I’m close…”

“Of course you are. You can’t get enough of how it feels when I touch you. Even if I’m not touching you where you really want it, you’re still such a slut for me, whining and shaking on my lap, you’re so perfect.”

Marco shifted and kept rocking himself down against Tom, and though the grind was tiring, he didn’t let up.

“Gh, Tom…”

“Call me by my proper title,” Tom growled against his skin, one hand sliding down the inside of Marco’s thigh, spreading his legs apart.

“Aah, Master…”

“Mm, there you go…” All the anticipation was getting to Tom. He was hard, hips trembling, occasionally jerking as Marco rubbed against him. He wondered which of them would finish first. Then he decided it would be Marco, and went back to dirty talking in his ear. “So beautiful, pet… Sitting so pretty on my lap. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Marco gasped. He was breathing deeply.

“Yeah. My precious angel, my beautiful dove, I love you so much.” Tom trailed his lips over to Marco’s cheek.

“I love you too…”

Tom’s hands made their way to Marco’s hips, pulling him down against him, and he suckled on his throat until he was shivering. “That’s it, come for daddy.”

Marco’s body jerked, a cry escaping from him as he finished.

Tom grinned, kissing his neck. “Such a good boy, coming for your master on command.”

Marco slumped back against him, panting and staring into nothing. Tom took the handcuffs off, then turned him around to face him.

“But I’m still not done,” Tom said.

Marco blinked, eyes focusing. Then he understood and got down, sucking Tom off with vigor. Tom’s fingers fisted in his hair, guiding his pace. And when he got to his peak, he pulled Marco off, telling him to open his mouth. Marco obediently did so, and Tom finished himself off, coming onto Marco’s face and tongue.

“Mm.” Marco licked his lips off, grinning at him. Tom laughed at how he looked, and quickly pulled him onto his lap, snuggling with him and gently wiping his face off. They played around for a few more minutes before finally deciding to go shower, where they talked more about Marco’s idea. They agreed to do it.

 

“What a day,” Marco sighed as he walked into the bedroom, kicking his shoes off.

“Yep,” Tom replied, copying him. “Just another day in the life.”

“I gotta relieve some stress after that,” Marco said, and gave him a suggestive look.

“I know just the thing,” Tom said. “Lay down, I’ll be right back.” He teleported away.

Marco tilted his head, then shrugged and went to sit on the bed. It wouldn’t be the first time Tom has run off to grab something before sleeping with him.

He pulled his clothes off and was reclined on his side, wearing only underwear, when Tom returned.

“Alright, I got it…” Tom trailed off as he looked at him, then laughed. “Wow, someone’s eager.”

“I’m bored and horny,” Marco replied with a shrug, sitting up on his knees and then stretching out his arms like a cat. This position caused him to raise his butt and arch his back, and Tom blushed. “So yeah, I’m eager.

“Well, hopefully I can take care of that.” Tom produced a clear baggie. “I made something for us.”

Marco tilted his head as he stared at the translucent red objects in the bag. “What are… Wait. Wait, come here.”

Tom stepped closer. Marco could see now that the objects were egg-shaped.

“Dude. No way, is that…”

Tom nodded, opening the bag and taking one out. “Frozen gelatin eggs. We gotta use them before they melt because then they get all goopy.”

The egg was about half the size of a chicken egg and perfectly smooth. Marco felt his groin tighten just thinking about putting those in him. “Whoa. When did you…”

“I spent the last couple days getting this together as a surprise.” Tom climbed up onto the bed with him. “So if you’d like to take your underwear off, we can get started.”

Marco did so immediately.

“I did some research into this,” Tom said, setting the bag down and removing his own clothes. “Seems pretty straightforward… I’m gonna loosen you up, and start popping these pretty things in one by one. There’s ten of them, and we’re gonna see just how far we can go. You down?”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Marco agreed. He was already getting hard, and Tom chuckled. He got their lube and poured some onto his fingers, beginning to loosen Marco.

Though Marco was impatient, he knew this was necessary, so he closed his eyes and relaxed. Tom teased him, sliding his fingers in deep and just barely ghosting over his prostate, before withdrawing them, making Marco groan. He did this a few times, working in his other fingers. When he was at three, he finally curled them into his sweet spot, and Marco jumped, cock leaking.

“So precious,” Tom cooed. “My gorgeous little dove.” He thrust his fingers in and out until he was squirming, and slowly withdrew them. “My dove is so talented, I’m sure he can hold lots of eggs for me.”

Marco grunted, a bolt of arousal going through him. Tom slid his fingers out and opened the bag. Marco opened an eye to watch him.

Very carefully, not letting his body heat spread to the eggs lest they melt, Tom picked one out and rolled it between his fingers. Then he spread lube on it and pressed its rounded top against Marco’s entrance.

“Here we go,” Tom said.

Marco gripped the covers, and Tom slid the egg in. It went in surprisingly easily, and Marco relaxed, tilting his head curiously.

“Good?” Tom asked, fingers on the base of the egg, preparing to push it in all the way.

Marco nodded. “Oh yeah, good. Push it in further.”

“It’s gonna be completely inside if I do.”

“I know. Do it.”

Tom slipped it in all the way, using his middle finger to press it in deep.

It didn’t reach to his sweet spot, but there was something thrilling about the steady pressure on his insides nonetheless.

“Doing good?” Tom asked, rubbing Marco’s thigh.

“Absolutely,” Marco replied. “Quick, do more, before they start melting.”

Tom got out the second, pressing it in. It went in right behind the other, pushing it deeper inside. Marco groaned as the first rubbed his prostate.

When Tom inserted the third, the pressure built. Marco’s hips bucked, pleasure shooting up his cock as the eggs rolled against his sweet spot.

“Jerk yourself off,” Tom ordered.

Marco took hold of himself, pumping slowly. He shuddered when Tom fingered him, and then he felt the touch of a fourth egg.

“Can you handle another?” Tom asked.

“Of course,” Marco replied breathlessly. “Do it.”

With the fourth, he was beginning to feel pretty full. But he knew they could be pressed in further, and he could handle more. So Tom kept going.

Five and Marco’s cock was weeping, precum running over his fingers as he stroked himself, and he tried to speed up, only for Tom to tell him to slow down. Marco huffed and rocked his hips, whining at the strange but exciting sensation inside him.

“You’re doing so good,” Tom praised him, petting his hip. Marco glanced at his face, seeing that it was flushed, eyes large and focused. He looked down at Tom’s arousal, smirking at how hard he was.

“Thanks,” Marco replied, closing his eyes again. He lifted his free hand. “What should I do with this hand?”

“Mm… play with your nipples.”

Marco did so, gasping out slightly at how sensitive they were right now, running his thumb just over a nub before switching to the other.

The sixth egg went in. Marco jolted, thighs clenching against Tom’s hand, and his muscles squeezed against the ones already in him. He told himself to relax, not wanting to push any out.

“So pretty. I like making you feel good. You make the most perfect faces.” Tom scooped up one of his legs in an arm, softly kissing his thigh. Marco set his hand on his stomach, wondering if he could feel the eggs from this side. But it seemed he couldn’t. Oh well. He returned to teasing his nipples. He was getting close, legs shaking and stomach growing taut.

“Lucky seven,” Tom said. It took some effort getting this one in, but once the widest part was through, the rest just followed suit. Marco arched, squeezing along the base of his cock, trying to hold on a little longer.

“T-Tom, I’m gonna…”

“I know. You look so good, little bird. I bet your body heat’s gonna start melting these real soon, if it hasn’t already. Wanna try for eight?”

“I don’t know, there’s… So many, ah…”

Tom slipped his fingers in, jostling the eggs, and Marco moaned. “Oh, there’s definitely room. You’re so loose and slick.” He pushed them deeper, withdrew his fingers, and got the eighth egg.

Marco thought he was going to burst once it was in. His legs splayed apart, and he let go of himself just to grab the covers, shaking.

“Two more,” Tom said. “Think you can handle it?”

“I-I don’t know… Mm, so close…”

“I should try this some time,” Tom commented. He picked up the ninth egg. “Ew, these are starting to get sticky. Alright love, here we go.”

It was just too much. Marco was so full, and he pressed his hands again to his stomach, almost expecting to feel himself bulging with eggs, but no… From the outside it seemed like there was nothing whatsoever. He flopped his head back, squirming. Having Tom there between his legs, slowly filling him up like this, gazing at him with such affection and lust... it was one of the hottest things they've ever done.

“Ten?” Tom asked, gently stroking his hip. Marco looked at him, eyes large. “If you don’t want it, you don’t have to. I know you’ve gotta be pretty full.”

“N-no, we might as well, right?” Marco managed. “Don’t want it to go to waste…”

Tom smiled. “You’re so determined. Alright, here we go. Last one.” It was taken out of its bag, and Tom spent a few moments stretching him open before finally sliding it in.

That was the breaking point. There was just too much pressure, too much rolling across his sweet spot, he couldn’t take it. His hand went to his cock, messily pumping it for a few seconds before coming all over his stomach. He cried out, muscles clenching, and Tom chuckled.

“Well, you did it,” Tom said. “You took all of them.”

“This feels so weird,” Marco said. “But good. And… What about you? Need me to…?”

“I was thinking, we get in the shower and continue this there.”

Marco blinked. Just the idea of walking while full of these eggs made him wince. “Well… okay.” He got up, and immediately crossed a leg over the other and squeezed his thighs together, grunting as everything threatened to fall out.

Tom laughed at him, and went over to the bathroom.

“Jerk,” Marco said, slowly following. He got over there without any mishap, and climbed into the warm shower with Tom. The water ended up heating up more, and Marco rinsed himself off, before turning to put his back to the spray, leaning against the wall.

Tom stroked his sides, pressing to his back. “How are you feeling?”

“Full.”

“Yeah?” Tom’s groin rubbed against him, and Marco inhaled at the feel of his erection prodding between his legs. “I wanna make you even more full. Wanna fill you up until you’re bursting.”

Arousal stirred in Marco. He glanced back. “Are you suggesting you want to fuck me? While these eggs are still inside me?”

“Mhm.” Tom lowered his mouth to Marco’s shoulder, kissing it. “Might be fun.”

“I don’t know…”

“I can be gentle,” Tom promised. “If it hurts, we’ll do something else.”

Marco nodded, resting his head against the wall. “Do it.”

Tom gripped his waist, the other going to his cock. After a few pumps, he slid it in.

“Ohh…” Marco’s eyes rolled back, claws constricting into the ceramic. He was so full it almost hurt, but he shuffled his feet apart and took it, breathing deeply.

“Nngh, so tight,” Tom gasped, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pressed in deeper. “I can feel all the eggs, pressing against me… oh, fuck…”

Marco squeezed his eyes shut, growing hard as Tom sank into him. “Ah…”

“You okay, love?”

“G-good. Great.”

“Good. Mm, so warm, and slick… I can’t wait to fuck you open.” Tom buried in to the hilt, slamming Marco’s front against the wall. He bit into the crook of his neck, getting into a rhythm with no hesitation.

Marco cried out, clawing for purchase, as Tom’s thrusts rolled the eggs to and fro, putting pressure against his sweet spot only to make it lessen again, and he could tell that the friction was causing them to melt.

“That’s gotta feel weird,” Marco said.

“A little,” Tom grunted. “But I like it.” He sped up, and Marco keened, dropping a hand to grip his cock. He desperately jerked off while Tom fucked him, and Tom whispered into his ear, occasionally nipping him. A particularly filthy quip made Marco whimper, and Tom reached around to his front, pumping him too.

It was too much to take. Marco arched, coming against the wall, and Tom thrust harder, before finally giving in and finishing inside him.

“Holy shit,” Marco panted, opening his eyes but seeing nothing for a few moments. In the time it took for his vision to clear, Tom let go of him and pulled out. Legs feeling like jelly, Marco turned to look at him. “Well. Add that to the list of kinks.”

Tom chuckled. “Yeah. That was a lot of fun.” He glanced down, then made a face. “Ew, that’s definitely a messy one.”

Marco looked down too and saw goo running down his leg, a mix of red and white, and realized it was the melted gelatin, along with cum. He looked up. “Oh man. Yeah.”

“Good thing we’re in the shower. Let’s get cleaned up.”

They washed off, Marco making sure he cleaned all the gelatin off himself, and he went to use the bathroom just to make sure. But finally they were both clean and able to climb into bed together.

“So, want me to save that recipe?” Tom murmured into Marco’s ear.

“Mm… definitely,” Marco agreed. Except next time, it was going to be Tom’s turn to get stuffed.


End file.
